Do dreams come true?
by izzie1206
Summary: ONESHOT Ever wondered whether your dreams can come true? Well here you can read if Hermione's come true or not. Rated M for a reason, if you dont like it dont read it


**Title: **Can dreams come true?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, wish I did though.

**Comment: **I don't like this pairing, but my friend made me write it as she likes Snape.  Im not going to mention your name sarah, ok mebbe I will.

"Come in" answered the Potions master, as he heard a knock on the door to his office. He glanced at the clock seeing she was 10 minutes early, obviously eager for their meeting.

"Please sit down" motioning toward the chair in front of his desk. She stayed standing up.

"I prefer standing actually" she replied defiantly.

"Hermoine," he said and then took a deep breath before continuing "Okay then, we'll have it your way. In my classes recently I have noticed that you do not seem to be able to concentrate on the work and I'm wondering why this is as it's very unlike you" he asked sounding slightly concerned. This surprised her wondering why he would be concerned if she didn't pay attention in class, she wasn't in his house.

She refused to answer the question by simply shaking her head. She couldn't let him find out the reason why she couldn't concentrate.

_----------------Flashback----------------------_

_It was the end of the lesson and Hermoine was asked to stay behind. _

"_I need to tell you how much you mean to me" Snape said after the last person left the classroom, leaving them alone in the dungeons. _

"_It's alright I already know" she replied. Moving closer to him until they were millimetres apart, "I think you mean as much to me as I do to you"_

_Stretching upwards until was tall enough for her lips of reach him, she brushed them against his own. Leaning forward he intensified the kiss and licked her lips asking for entrance. Of course she gave him it. Suddenly she was pushed up against a wall, feeling his body against hers. The only thing keeping them apart was their clothes and they can be removed easily she thought to herself. Pushing his robes off his broad shoulders, she started undoing the buttons on his shirt, kissing every bit of new flesh she could see. Not noticing his hands removing her blouse and then attacking her belt and jeans, she continued on her quest to see the whole of his chest. She stepped out of her trousers as he pushed them to the floor leaving her in only her matching lacy bra and knickers. Realising that he was still rather overdresses she knelt in front of him and undid his trousers. Seeing him trying to escape from his boxers, she felt she should help considering it was her fault. As slowly as possible she removed them trying to avoid touching him in any way, knowing this would drive him crazy._

"_Please, just touch me" he moaned, while steeping out of the boxers. She laughed at his begging. Slowly she moved her hands up him legs towards his member when she reached her destination she grabbed it roughly and pulled it gentle towards her._

"_Ahhhh" he screamed in delight when her mouth engulfed him. Bobbing her head back and forth and sucking at the pre-cum he was now releasing, she grabbed at him balls. His hands were in her hair making her increase her speed. _

"_Ahhh" he screamed again thrusting himself fully into her mouth, forcing her to accept or chock. _

"_Stop, I want my fun now" he said pulling her up his body and seizing her in a passionate kiss. Pushing her up against the wall he made his way down her body. Removing her bra quickly as he grabbed a nipple in his mouth and started sucking, licking and pulling at it, his hand was doing the same to the other. While the free one was continuing the journey south, he quickly met his destination. He swapped nipple wanting the other one to harden as much as the first. When both were to his satisfaction he joined his hand. Saying some words quickly under his breath a blanket appeared on the floor and he pushed her onto it. He knew how much she enjoyed not being in control. He opened her legs widen enough for his fingers to reach her clit and flick it, enjoying the noise that she made he continued. A finger was suddenly forced inside her and as quickly as it was inserted it was out again. _

"_Please" she begged. He complied with two fingers adding a third to make sure she was ready. Her legs opened wider wanting to feel him inside her, but he wasn't going to give her what she wanted quite yet. His face joined his hands, and she could feel his hot breath against her, she grabbed his head and pushed forward knowing exactly what was about to happen. His tongue suddenly reached out licking up her juices that his fingers had caused._

"_Mmmmm, you taste so good" he said in between licks. She needed more and bucked towards him. This was all the incentive he needed and his fingers were replaced with his tongue. Feeling her almost at a climax he moved away wanting to be inside her so he could feel this too. He was now ontop of her attacking her lips with his own._

"_Now" she gasped, "I need...inside...NOW" Forcing her to widen her legs further he entered her as quickly as possible. He started thrusting immediately not waiting for her to adjust. _

"_Ahhhhhh" she screamed, but he knew she was enjoying it. He thrusted harder and further wanting to hear her scream more. It worked. He adjusted his position so he could thrust deeper than he had before. She climaxed for the second time as he spilt his seed inside her. _

"_That was amazing" she gasped as he removed from her "No-ones ever made me feel like you do" He just smiled at this comment not wanting to ruin the moment._

_----------------Flashback end----------------------_

How was she supposed to concentrate in class when that was what she dreamed about every night, and would wake up drenched in sweat. Just thinking about him made her weak at the knees. She had this crush on him ever since her 4th year at Hogwarts. Three years she had liked him, but only recently had she been having these erotic dreams.

"I'm sorry I'll concentrate more next lesson" she said looking down at the floor unable to look at his face as she got up to move towards the door.

"No," he said grabbing her arm and forcing her back down on the seat. "You're going to sit here and explain to me why"

He sat down on the desk facing her, his knees almost touching hers. She had felt shivers when he touched her and they were still there even after he had released her arm.

"I can't"

"Why? I've heard from other teachers that you can concentrate fully in their lessons. Why not mine?" he paused for breath before continuing "It can't be someone in this class as you have other lessons with them, the only person who is here in potions and not in any other lesson is me. Am I the reason why you can't concentrate?" He stared at her intently waiting for an answer he wasn't sure would arrive. A deep red blush now appeared on her cheeks answering better than if she had replied.

"Oh" he said quietly, not believing that the know-it-all Griffindor would really have a crush on him. This just made her even more embarrassed, realising that he now knew her secret. Refusing to look at him she just stared at her shoes trying to control the blush on her face.

"Stand up and look at me" he commanded. She stood up and raised her head slightly unable to look at his face.

"Everyone has crushed on their teachers at some point, its nothing to worry about. You'll grow out of it eventually" he said calmly even though his stomach was doing turns. He couldn't believe that she might like him, he'd always have some silly students that would fancy him, but he had never liked one before now. There was something about her, she seemed to know exactly what he was going to say before even he knew, she knew the answers before he'd asked them. She would probably even know the answer to the question he was going to ask in two weeks time.

He pulled her towards him so she was now standing in between his legs. His hands on her arms were causing shivers to run down her body, stopping at the pit of her stomach. He stayed in this position for who knows how long just looking at her and thinking about what to do next. The thoughts running through his head were ones he didn't want to be having about a student. How would she feel under his body? What noise would she make when he made her climax? No, shaking his head trying to get rid of these thoughts he couldn't take advantage of her.

She took a deep breath and inhaled his smell, it was vanilla and something else she couldn't name. Not knowing what came over her she leaned forward and brushed her lips against him. Realising what she had done she ran for the door, but it was locked.

"Alohomora**" **she said pointing her wand at the door handle, it didn't work. Before she could think of any other spells Snape was behind her pushing her up against the door. He turned her around so she was facing him and bend down to kiss her. Hermione turned away, he was only trying to make him feel better about her self after she did the same. Little did she know he wanted this as much as she did, if not more. To stop her turning away again he grabbed either side of her face with his hands and forced his lips upon hers. Hermione opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out, instead a large tongue entered her mouth. She tried to stop it, but she had been waiting for this to happen for almost 3 years, so this made it almost impossible, eventually she gave up and kissed him back with all her passion. Snape was surprised at this, but also relieved that he didn't have to force himself on her as he wouldn't have been able to stop now. She could feel his erection pressing gently on her leg, showing her that he wanted this as much as she did.

Why did someone invent buttons? What it their purpose and they're impossible to undo, Snape thought to himself as he gave up and ripped he shirt off her causing buttons to fly everywhere. Hermione was too busy to notice this as she removed Snape's robes and shirt. Her hands felt up and down his chest feeling the scars and muscles. This is even better than my dreams she thought to herself smiling. Snape was still attacking her lips with such ferocity they would be bruised tomorrow, but his hands were unzipping her skirt leaving her in her bra and knickers. He stepped back for a moment to admiring the beauty that stood before him, stopping her arms from covering herself up.

"Your beautiful, don't hide it." he said before his lips started attacking her throat. She would be covered in hickeys tomorrow but she didn't care, she was enjoying the lack of control she felt. His trousers dropped to the floor with his pants just behind them. Pants, she thought, they were always boxers in her dreams. Snape had now got one of her nipples in his mouth and was playing with the other one with his hands.

"Ahhhhh" it felt so good. As soon as her knickers were removed her legs wound round his waist wanting to stop their foreplay and continue.

"Are you a v..." he asked slightly embarrassed, "...is this your first time?" he asked as he changed his mind.

"No" she replied, "Please I need you inside me now" she begged. Hermione Granger, the Griffindor swot, not a virgin, Snape some how doubted the fact, he better go slowly just in case. His hands dropped to her bum and started rubbing her clit before slowly entering it with his fingers. She was already wet, so he was easily able to add another two without too much friction building up.

"Fuck me please" she screamed as he continued fucking her with his fingers.

He removed his fingers and brought them up to his mouth to taste her.

"Mmmmm" he moaned "Delicious" Pushing her up against the wall he entered her slowly waiting for the barrier he would have to break though. It never came. She wasn't a virgin, he thought as she started wriggling silently asking him thrust against her. He didn't take him long to decide. Immediately he started thrusting and she met each one with her own. She arched her back into him as his mouth left hers and found her nipples. Her hands were on his back scratching to make him go faster. He let himself wanting to feel her climax before releasing him. She was almost there so he slowed down barely moving and pulled completely out of her before entering her again as fast as possible, making her scream so loudly the whole school would have woken up if it wasn't for the silencing charm he had put on the room. He pulled out completely again, before entering her again with even more force, this made her fall over the edge. Hearing her scream and feeling her fingers scrape up his back made him cum immediately. They stayed attached for a couple of minutes just watching each other get their breath back. Hermione recovered quicker and dropped her legs to the floor before removing him from inside her. She grabbed for her clothes and put them on quickly aware of his eyes still watching her. Once dressed she walked to the door and tried the handle before remembering it was locked. She looked at him as if to ask are you going to let me out now. He moved towards the door silently and instead of opening it, he leaned down and kissed her putting all his passion behind it. Hermione felt her legs to weak and tried to steady herself.

"This isn't just a one off it is?" Hermione asked quietly, almost begging him to say no.

"I hope not" he replied, before reaching up and kissing her again. They both put their all into the kiss and tried to memorise each others mouth with their tongue. Neither of them wanted to be the first to break away. Luckily neither had to make the decision.

Knock, Knock. Someone was banging on the door. They pulled apart immediately; Snape muttered something under his breath about interruptions, before saying a spell. He was now fully dressed and the buttons where back on Hermione's shirt, the classroom was clean. Finally he opened the door before making sure no-one could tell what they had been up to. Harry came bursting to the room, "Hermione are you okay? You have been in here for over 4 hours" Smiling she said "Yes I'm fine, nothing happened, lets go now"

"What did you do to her" shouted Harry threateningly at Snape.

"Nothing, just like she said nothing" he replied.

Harry turned his back on him and headed for the door, before looking back. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, just a minute" she replied before turning to Snape and whispering "Is tomorrow okay?" Not waiting for a reply she ran out of the classroom to catch up with Harry.

"I just rescued you from Snape and you haven't even said thank you. And you seemed reluctant to leave. What did he do to you?"

Hermione replied with just a knowing smile. She couldn't let Harry know what really happened.

------------------------------------------------------------

I don't like the ending, but I didn't know how else to end it and I was told they had to end up together. Hope you like it, please review. I need to know your comments.

This is my first attempt at writing SMUT, please tell me how I can make it better/more realistic. Izzie xxx

Ps. Do you want me to write a sequel??


End file.
